


Wicked game

by Queenofthefaceless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Hermione Granger, Engagement, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthefaceless/pseuds/Queenofthefaceless
Summary: As their friends and family gather at the Malfoy Manor to celebrate Draco and Hermione's engagement, Draco can't help but feel a little too fired up from the whiskey and Hermione alike.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Wicked game

Draco could barely hold it together.

Everything at the Manor looked incredible for once, courtesy of his mother; everybody seemed so happy for their engagement, and, while Draco was convinced that the general cheerfulness was more for Hermione than for him, he still could not take his eyes off of her.

They had been at the Manor for about three hours now, and Draco kept staring down in Hermione's direction for the entire time. She had her brown, bushy hair open and curly over her shoulders, and she was wearing a knee-high red dress that complimented her body and her overall appearance extremely well. For Draco, she looked like a flame, seemingly awaiting to burn him.

He finished his second glass of fire whiskey and watched her as she carried a conversation with Mrs. Weasley. He was about to grab another glass of fire whiskey but, by the time his hand reached down to the tray on the table on his left, he noticed Hermione heading towards him. He brushed his shirt and his tie for a few seconds to clean himself up.

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked, amused.

“Thought I should… make myself… presentable.”

This time Hermione giggled, and it was music to Draco’s ears.

“You look handsome enough,” she assured him.

She came closer to him and arranged his tie, causing Draco to gulp and look away.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. Why – why do you think – “

“Well, you were leaning towards your third fire whiskey and kept staring at me, so I figured… maybe something is wrong.”

“No, no, nothing’s wrong. Nothing at all.”

“Then what’s –?”

“Well, you – you – you look… beautiful, you’re – you’re like a flame, like – “

Hermione giggled once more and pressed a kiss on his cheek, causing Draco to reach for her wrists and grab them gently.

“Thank you,” she muttered, flustered. “So then… why do you seem so… nervous?”

“I – I know we’re here to celebrate our engagement and I am thrilled to have everyone here celebrating with us – “

“You’re _thrilled_ to have everyone here? Okay, maybe that was enough whiskey for you.”

“– but I can’t stop thinking about you and looking at you, and – and how beautiful you look… and all I want right now is… to be alone with you. Away from everyone else.”

Hermione stared at him for a brief few moments before leading him by his hand out of the living room into one of the smaller rooms where they could have some privacy.

“Look, Draco, if you – if you’re not feeling well… we can – we can cut the party short.”

“I’m feeling terrific. But if we were to leave… though that would not be appropriate, considering we are the ones hosting this party – “

“Very much true.”

“– I’d be leaving for one reason only, and that’s you.”

“Just – just to be clear… would you be leaving because of me or… for me?”

Draco lingered, pulling Hermione closer to him, embracing the heat of her body. He caressed her hand with his thumb and looked at her for a longer while.

“Both,” he finally confessed, leaning over and meeting her lips with his in an intense, sensual kiss.

Hermione let herself go and nearly trembled when she felt the whiskey on Draco’s lips. She felt his hands on her hips, travelling slow on her upper body half, maddening her within seconds. Her hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him closer to her, their bodies seemingly melting into one.

“Draco, uh –” she began, nearly breathless.

“Should we… go back out there?”

“What? You’re the one who – who suggested we’d leave.”

“Well that’s because… I just… I think – “

“I… think I know.”

“Hermione, I’ve been thinking a lot lately about – about us, and – and I don’t want to do anything… wrong, or to be accused of being an impolite jerk, which I have been called before – “

“Then how about we stay? And celebrate our engagement properly with our friends and family?”

“You really shouldn’t have kissed me like that in this case.”

“You look really handsome. It’s not exactly my fault.”

“Let’s – let’s go back out there. Preferably before I change my mind and tell everyone to go home.”

***

As they arrived back at Hermione's house, she found an odd comfort in the fact that they were alone. She knew that her parents were happily continuing the celebration over at the Burrow. and she had been nothing but thankful for the privacy.

“Did you have fun tonight?” she asked Draco.

“It was a lovely engagement party. Which I didn’t think could be possible at the Manor, but… at least everyone came.”

Hermione smiled, approaching him and tugging at his tie.

“You know, if – if you… meant what you said tonight – “

“Of course I did.”

Draco placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him, forehead locked with hers.

“We’re – we’re alone for the rest of the evening, you know.”

“Really? Interesting.”

This time Draco kissed her deeply, feeling his whole body catch on fire as Hermione's warmth met with the lingering whisky on his lips. He couldn’t focus on anything else but her and he failed to even remember anything else but her.

Before he knew it, he and Hermione were in her bedroom, hands roaming anxious around their bodies, shyly tugging away at their clothes, with Draco on top of her, kissing her like never before. She felt Hermione wrap her legs around him and it only spurred him further on, drawing him in like the strongest love potion known to man. He began kissing her neck and gently remove the straps of her dress, having then the possibility of kissing her shoulders, listening closely to the breathless sounds she made all the while.

“Hermione?” he somehow managed to coo her name in between peppering kisses on her burning skin.

“Hmm?”

“You’ll… tell me if I – if I hurt you somehow, right?”

Hermione looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

“Of course I will. But I don’t think that will be the case,” she replied.

“Well, I’m not exactly… an expert in this field… “

“And what makes you think that I am one? I know as much as you do.”

“Then how can you possibly know – “

“I know you, and I trust you. I love you. And all that I know right now is the fact that I… want you, here and now.”

“I… want you too. “

Draco stared at her with an unbelievable emotion that sent tiny electric shocks throughout his body, small impulses that made _him_ feel as if he had caught on fire.

“But you promise you will tell me if – “

“Yes!”

Both giggled for a few seconds before Draco resumed his actions. He resorted to removing the dress from Hermione's body, and he did so with slightly trembling hands and a big hole in his stomach. Soon enough, there were no more clothes to cover her, and there she was, fully exposed and vulnerable before him, and the hunger that Draco felt suddenly was overwhelming to say the least. He kissed her again, allowing himself to feel her hands in his hair and allowing himself to feel overwhelmed by her once again.

Draco felt her hands removing his clothes this time around and let out a soft moan when she kissed his neck in return. He hadn’t even noticed when his clothes were gone; all he knew was that the beautiful girl writhing beneath him was everything he had ever wanted, and now, at last, they were able to consummate their relationship.

Draco’s first instinct was to continue peppering a soft trail of kisses all over Hermione's skin, traveling from her lips and nose all the way down to her neck, breasts, stomach and thighs, gasping when Hermione moaned his name for the first time in such a desperate, breathless and yet gentle manner.

“D-Draco – “

She grabbed a handful of his hair, tormented by ecstasy and he lifted his head from in between her legs, her scent nearly intoxicating him completely.

“Don’t – don’t stop – _please_ – “

Hermione seemed to unconsciously jerk her hips forward, and it was all that Draco needed to receive the message.

He placed both his hands on her thighs, holding them in place and, though still unsure and nervous, he buried his face down there, focused on pleasing Hermione as best as he could and however he could. He used mostly his tongue to lick around the folds but he surely did not expect the louder moans that were now escaping from her lips and least of all the effect that it had on him as well.

He felt himself getting more impatient and stiffer by the minute, and Hermione's hands roaming anxiously all over certainly did not help. He forced himself to stop, licking his lower lip as Hermione's eyes met with his and exchanged a very pleading look.

Draco climbed back on top of her, noticing her flushed and distressed faced almost immediately.

“How did you… think to – to do that?” Hermione asked in between breaths.

“I – I just wanted to – was it not –?”

Hermione smiled, much to Draco’s ease.

“It was a very… _very_ good idea.”

He smiled too, right as Hermione realized just how tense and hardened he had become. She felt, for a fleeting moment, incredibly flattered and flustered alike to see how much he wanted her. To ease the situation, Hermione pulled him closer and kissed him with a furious passion almost, tasting herself on his lips and shivering from pleasure.

Before she realized it, Draco slowly pushed himself inside of her with a low grunt, quickly examining her face to ensure she was in no pain. He could feel how tense and tight she was, but luckily there was no sign of too much pain. Every sound she made was almost in complete coordination with his. He did not rush; perhaps he was still too nervous about it all. He thrust slowly and carefully, indulging into every single view, every single movement and sound.

“Hermione – “

He began moaning her name as if it were the only word he knew and, upon feeling her hands on his back, seemingly digging into his flesh, pulling him closer thus, he felt encouraged and sufficiently turned on to thrust only a tad faster, much to her surprise.

They moaned each other’s name in parallel and at the same time. Hermione whispered an occasional _“yes”_ here and there like it was meant for reassurance.

Draco began to feel a bit sweaty, little beads protruding at his temples, but nonetheless he locked his forehead with hers and groaned as she put one leg around him, involuntarily offering him a better angle and a better sensation.

Within the following minutes, Draco felt a bizarre burn in his stomach that tingled throughout his whole body, but in his manhood especially. His brows furrowed, his lips parted more and called out her name again and his body exploded of pleasure. Hermione seemed to have felt it as well as she asked him once more to keep going, and Draco did so.

Truth be told, he could have easily remained buried inside of her forever.

Draco immobilized her hands by taking them in his and he kissed her again, longingly and full of a fiery passion as he continued thrusting. Only when she moaned into the kiss and broke it off to say his name did she fight for her hands’ freedom, but Draco wouldn’t grant it.

“Please – please keep – keep moving,” she begged.

“I’m not sure I can – stop anyway – “

Draco kept thrusting indeed and, to his surprise, heard Hermione moan the loudest until then. He saw her throwing her head backwards as waves of pleasure hit her relentlessly. When he thought that she regained a steady breathing rhythm, he thrust a few more times, deeper, before finally pulling out and crashing next to her in bed.

He felt her head on his chest and he pulled her closer, covering them both with the large blanket that had been hastily thrown on the floor previously.

“I hope I didn’t –” he began.

“That… was the complete opposite of pain, Draco.”

She laughed, determining him to do the same.

“I love you so much,” he told her.

“I love you, too, so much.”


End file.
